Your Tears Don't Fall
by Euregatto
Summary: GgioXoc One-shot for now.- Ulquiorra's Fraccion, Adela, is always looking for her Espada who tends to sneak off. Ggio just happened to be sleeping in the middle of the floor when Adela wasn't watching where she was going...


**NAME**: Adela Flores "Noble Flower"  
**HEIGHT**: 5'4" 1/2  
**POSITION**: Ulquiorra's Fraccion  
**PERSONALITY**: Serious, but does tend to crack jokes every now-and-then.  
**MASK**: Makes three rings around her neck that are spaced out. Like a necklace.  
**HAIR**: Brown, short--a few inches above the shoulders. Spikey on ends. kinda messey.  
**EYES**: Brown, but change to green in Ressurreccion.  
**WEARS**: Standard uniform, but no collarand zipper is somwhat slanted. Her Zanpakuto has an orange-yellow colored hilt and diamoond woven texture.  
**RESSURRECCION**: "Chase, Onza!" (Cheetah) Mask moves to forehead, making a ridge that extends against her temples, back along the sides of her head and out like thin horns. Her uniform becomes a one piece suit like Grimmjow's only it isn't segemented, and it also changes color to a cheetah's spotted pattern. Feet become paws (also like Grimmjow's but aren't black) that also are spotted. Nails become claws and her speed enhances significantly, but her strength isn't as great. Also has a tail (xD)  
**SPECIAL ABILITIES**: Can emit ear-splitting cries to run from enemies. Cero. Sonido (but is naturally fast so rarely uses Sonido). "Rascar Corte." (claw Blade)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

If it weren't for that fact Ulquiorra was always disappearing without telling where he was going, I probably wouldn't have waste my life finding someone else to bother.  
Though, I didn't exactly do that either. I mostly ran around Las Noches looking for my Espada. "Oh, Ulquiorra-sama?! Where'd you go?! You're always doing this to me?! Don't you know how this makes me feel?!"  
No response. He obviously didn't care if he was nearby and overhearing me.  
I sighed heavily to myself, giving in,and slowed my powerwalk. It was better I just went around aimlessly until I found him randomly.  
If I was lucky enough--_WHOOPS! _I tripped over something in the middle of the floor and found myself flat on my face.  
"Ow..." Muttered a male voice. I struggled to my knees, my face stinging like hell. "You're complaining? You weren't the one who fell on your face!"  
I rubbed my flaring cheek and got to my feet before finding out who the moron on the floor was.  
He was holding his mid section where I most likely stepped on. "Ugh, damn that hurt!"  
"What did you expect when you were sleeping in the middle of the hall?" I barked, "A spa treatment?"  
He rolled his golden eyes up at me, glaring coldly but said nothing. I suddenly recognized him. "Hey, aren't you Ggio Vega? One of Barragan's Fraccion?"  
"You should adress your surpiriors as San or Sama," Ggio said matter-of-factly and adjusted himself so he was sitting up fully now.  
"And you should reconsider where you nap," I stated.  
He shrugged, "Can't help it. The guys kicked me out our room."  
"Why?" I quickly wagged my head, "Better yet, don't tell me. I'd rather not know."  
"I mean, I'm allowed in but they won't let me sleep in there."  
My lips pressed into a thin line. I really didn't want to make it any of my business. "You know, you just ask some other Fraccion if you can stay with them. I'm sure Halibel's Fraccion would _love _to have you as a roommate."  
"Hell no," he snapped and pretended to choke himself with both hands, "Guys and girls in the same room isn't normal!"  
"Suit yourself," I shrugged and turned away, stroding down the hall. "See ya around, Vega."  
I didn't hear him answer.

I spent the rest of the day laying on my bed, my gaze burning holes in the ceiling. "Adela, may I ask what you're doing?"  
"You already asked so there's no point in getting permission for an already asked question," I rolled my head in Ulquiorra's direction as the doors slammed shut behind him. "isn't that right?"  
"I suppose," he replied in his usually flat-and-serious tone.  
I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed so I was facing him. "Where have you been?"  
"Meeting," he made his way over to me and then sat down, "What did you do while I was gone?"  
"Go look for you, give up, and then lay here until you showed up. The usual," I sighed as I thought about Ggio, "Well, something kind of interesting happened..."  
I could tell the Espada was exhausted from the meeting so I was pretty sure he didn't care. But if he didn't, then why did he ask in the first place?  
"Do share."  
"Well, I was searching for you--like usual--but then I tripped and landed on my face!" I jumped up, "And guess who was sleeping in the middle of the hall? Barragan's Fraccion Ggio Vega! We had a short conversation and he told me that the other Fraccion kicked him out of the bed room so now he's only allowed in there when they aren't sleeping. I kinda feel bad for the guy, actually."  
Ulquiorra had gotten up and was already heading towards the door. "That's good. I'm going to sleep; don't disturb me."  
I watch him a little unintently as he stalked out.

Ggio strolled into the massive room where he was supposed to be staying with the other 5 Fraccion under Barragan.  
Avirama Redder and Findor Carias were at a table, arm wrestling. Charlotte Cuuhlhorn was admiring himself in a large mirror hanging on the wall.  
Nirgge Parudoc was dozing idly on his bed and Choe Neng Poww was watching Avirama and Findor duke it out from his bed.  
Everyone but Redder and Findor looked up at Ggio. "Alright, can I come back in now?" Ggio asked, "I just got stepped on while sleeping on the floor outside."  
"Not until you beat me, Squirt," Avirama noted without looking at him, "you must earn your place in this room!"  
"Meh," Ggio flashed his tounge.  
"Who stepped on you?" Cuuhlhorn asked, flipping his purple hair and winking at his reflection. "That Adela Flores girl. Ulquiorra's Fraccion?" Ggio went over to his bed and plopped down, "she practically used me as a landing cousin, too."  
"She's got spunk I'll give her that," Findor said, "I can see why Ulquiorra chose her. I heard about her abilties."  
"Ha!" Avirama pinned Findor's hand to the table. "No one can beat me!"  
"I will!" Ggio snapped, sprawling out and folding his arms behind his head to serve as another pillow.  
"Sure ya will," Nirgge mumbled, scratching his chest.  
Ggio rolled his eyes skyward. _One of these days I'll prove you ALL wrong..._

I was so bored it was driving me INSANE.  
Instead of punching a series of holes in the wall to pass the time, I jumped up and stormed out into the hall.  
OK, I had absolutely no idea where the hell I was going. And then I heard it.  
The siren.  
The ear-splitting screech forced me tohold both sides of my head. Red was flashing and Aizen's voice boomed over the loudness, "ALL FRACCION OF THE ESPADA MUST REPORT TO THE EASTERN ENTERANCES OF LAS NOCHES. THERE IS A SMALL OUTBREAK OF ADJUCHAS HEADING TOWARDS LAS NOCHES. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. ALL FRACCION OF THE ESPADA MUST REPORT OUTSIDE THE EASTERN ENTERANCES OF LAS NOCHES. THERE IS A SMALL OUTBREAK OF ADJUCHAS HEADING TOWARDS LAS NOCHES. I REPEAT: THIS IS NOT A DRILL."  
Still covering my ears, I dashed towards to the East side of Las Noches.

Ggio and the other Fraccion all shared gazes for a moment. They sprang up and filed out the door.

Aizen Souske met us outside. He had his back to us, facing the sea of Hollows that were swarming in the distance.  
As we were trained, we stood in a line. I was betweenTesla and Apache.  
"My fellow brothers and sisters of the Fraccion," Aizen turned to us, "this is more of a training session, but I did not set it up. These Adjuchas are coming this way on their own free will. I want you all to destroy them. On the count of three, attack."  
The Hollows were growing larger as they came closer. "One..."  
We all reacted in the same motion, grabbing the hilts of our Zanpakutos.  
"Two..."  
I could hear the_ shiiiiiink_ of blades being unsheathing along with mine.  
"Three!"  
Adrenaline rushed through my veins as we dashed, fanning outward. My feet danced along the white sand, dead trees flying past me in a blur.  
This was it.  
I bit down onto the blunt edge of my blade. "Chase, Onza!"  
The adjuchas were massive, but a few were smaller than me. I blasted out of the dust cloud, my form making me so fast I was almost invisible.  
I pranced on all fours at top speed, closing in on the first line of Hollows.  
Then jumped, clinging onto a Hollows neck and biting down deep; detaching the head from the body like shredding a single sheet of paper.  
I charged and fired a cero into another one, obliterating it.  
Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Tesla's towering figure of Verruga. He crushed an Adjuchas under one hoof and then dynamically punched another, knocking it into a bunch of others and killing all of them.  
"Look out!"  
I swerved at random and a cero blasted where I should've been. I turned to see Ggio. He was obviously called to me and an Adjuchas was only a few yards from me.  
Ggio hadn't released yet.  
I whizzed past the hollow, my claws had ripped through its body so quickly it didn't fall apart until a few seconds afterI  
came to a dead standstill.  
And then there was a shadow of death looming over me. I feared the worst and turned to see what it was.  
An over sized Adjuches that resembled a half snake half bird creature, almost the size of Yammy when he use Ira.  
Feeling small...  
Feeling weak...  
Feeling very insignificant...  
"Bite off, Tigre Estoque!"  
I glanced at Ggio as he came racing past in his Ressurrecction, letting loose a battle cry that nearly scared the hell out of me.  
He pounced up tot he Hollow's head and slashed with one arm blade, but the attack only cut a small part of its masked face. Its mouth split open and it let out a demonic cry so loud it forced Ggio back and I crouched in defense.  
It was time I used my special ability.  
"Rascar Corte!" (Claw Blade)  
My claws grew out another foot and a half and steely-white energy began to envolpe. I sprang out it, my arms raised at the Hollow. And I slashed down with all my might in the form of an X.  
But its arm came up ridiculously fast, swatting me to the side like I was nothing.  
The wind was knocked out of me so hard I couldn't remember what had happened next.

"Wake up!"  
Everything was spinning as I tried to open my eyes ot the sound of someone's voice.  
"Adela, wake up!"  
They sounded like an echo. _DOOM! DOOM! DOOM!  
_I was dizzy, my head and body hurt like hell. I couldn't hear anything past the mystery person who was calling me.  
"Adela!"  
My eyes snapped open, my vision doubled. It was Ggio. Wait, we were still on the battlefield?  
He glanced from me to something that was getting closer and back. "Adela snap youself out of it! Come on!"  
_DOOM! _And that same Hollow was standing over us, its foot reared up, preparing to crush us.  
I had to move, but my body was still out of it. DAMMIT! "Ggio... Move..."  
"I can't, my leg's broken!" He flinched as he tried to get me away from the Hollow. it was no use.  
He was holding me like they normally did if you were injured, at your side with your head dropped over their arm which was holding you up but your shoulders.  
The Hollow roared again, this time deeper. As if in triumph.  
_BA-DOOM! _And another, much bigger creature crushed the Adjuchas into the ground.  
Apache, Mila Rose, and Sun-Sun landed around Ggio and I. Yes, it was Allon!  
I struggled to sit up, hearing the faint sound of Hollows being slaughtered in the distance.  
"Damn you two are a mess," Apache stated, oblivious to the fact she had one arm like her other two companions, "But I'd say Vega has it worse."  
He fell back into a sitting position. That was when I noticed his leg seemed a little off. "It's nothing, me knee is just misplaced."  
I let my form retain back into a sword and I sheathed it. "Is it over?"  
"Just about," Mila said, "once Shawlong's group finshes off the runaways."  
I rubbed my overly sore side. "How long was I out for?"  
"A few minutes," Ggio replied and let out a sharp yelp as Apache touched his broken area.  
"Don't be such a cry baby!" She snapped but withdrew her hand from his popped knee anyway.  
I rubbed my head. "Man, Ulquiorra-sama's gonna HANG me when he finds out."  
"Only if someone tells him~" Apache chimed. I glanced at the trio then Ggio. He pretended to zip his lips shut.

Ggio was sitting in the center of a circle made up of Barragan and his Fraccion.  
We (the Fraccion, Espada, Aizen, Gin, Tousen, and I) watched intently from nearby.  
"Wonder what they're gonna do to him..." I said, folding my arms back against my chest. Ulquiorra replied calmly, "Knowing Barragan, nothing good."  
"Fix it." I heard Barragan command.  
Niggre grabbed Ggio by his arms and held him tight. Ggio looked at them nervously, "W-w-wait! No, don't you dare!"  
Findor pinned down Ggio's good leg, and Poww held him by the waiste. Avirama cracked his knuckles and then his neck, a wicked grin spread from ear to ear.  
I gave Ulquiorra an anxious look and he returned it.  
Avirama grabbed Ggio's broken leg and with a sharp twist snapped the knee back in place.  
Ggio screamed so loud I'm pretty sure the Real World heard him.

"Scouting duty?" My jaw dropped so lowI wouldn't have been suprised if it fell off.  
"Yes," Aizen said,"I need you to head outside and make sure no Adjuchas slipped through."  
"With Vega?"  
Ggio was walking on a limp until his knee felt better. He was standing next to me for the moment, using my shoulder as support.  
"No shit, Sherlock," Ggio muttered.  
"Of course," Aizen agreed over him, "after all, you two did receive the lowest scores out of all the Fraccion. Might I add Ggio beingat the bottom of the listfor breaking his leg and screaming like a girl when getting it fixed. You," he pointed at me and I jabbed my chest with my ownfinger, "for getting knocked unconcious so easily and winding up as the Damzel in Distress."  
"That was of Ggio's role," I stated and he shot me an offended glare, "I, on the otherhand, was the princess in need of serious rescuing."  
"What's the difference?" Ggio said it as more of a fact than a question.  
I was about to shoot him another come-back but Aizen cut me short, "Get going you two or I'm telling your Masters your scores. I know Barragan-san won't be to happy with your's especially, Ggio Vega."  
Aizen's eyes narrowed dangerously on the Fraccion who just bowed his head and sneered to the floor.

"Sometimes I really hate that Hiretsukan," Ggio scolded as we trailed around the east part of the dome of Las Noches. It was getting hard to move past all the sand.  
"Don't we all?" I questioned, although it was more of a statement.  
He sighed heavily and hesitated, letting me wander ahead. I noticed his pause a few seconds later and turned to see what he was looking at.  
Just the hills of sand in the horizon. Let me see if there was anything else he possibly could've been looking at.  
Sand.  
Sand.  
Sand.  
Sand.  
Trees and Sand.  
Sand.  
Oh! Even more Sand!  
Sand.  
And Sand.  
"What is it?" I asked in case there was something I missed. I swear if he said sand I would've crushed his skull in like an empty soda can under a truck wheel.  
He didn't aswer, but kept staring at the mystery nothing.  
"Ggio?" I waved my hand infront of his face. His eyes began to flick around. "I thought I saw something..."  
"Probably just a Hollow. As usual. This is Hueco Mundo, remember? There are Adjuchas," I gestured my arms up to the surroundings, "everywhere!" I sighed heavily. "Oh, and there's sand. A lot of that, too. Come to think of it, did this sand just come naturally or did Aizen-sama rob a beach or four?"  
Ggio didn't respond but kept scanning the sand for something. Anything.  
And then it happened.  
A large tentaclefired from the sand like a bullet and Ggio pushed me out of the way. It wrapped around his waiste and hoisted him up into the air.  
"GGIO!" I screamed to him, unaware of what I was to do.  
"Don't worry about me!" He bellowed back, then bit deep into the arm, ripping out a chunk large enough to bring pain to the Hollow. A screeching cry echoed like surround sound and the tentacle unfurled around him and slipped back down.  
Ggio landed gracefully but fell back down from the sharpness of his injured knee. I dashed over to him, but he held out his arm, signalling me to stop. And I did.  
Two fresh arms shot out. I dodged the two as they tried to drive into me and used that intertia to skid over to Ggio.  
He was already on his feet, but clutching at his leg.  
The tentacles withdrew back under the sand, and then a massive head appeared, sending the ground into a mad earthquake of rumbling and shaking. Ggio and I held each other up.  
Its beak split open, showing rows upon rows of sharp and jagged teeth.  
_ZOMG ITS THE KRAKEN!_ was the first thought to cross my mind, but I slung it to the side and reached for my Zanpakuto.  
Which wasn't there.

I let a moment of shock sink in before glancing around frantically. Where did she go?! There!  
Onza was laying on the ground only a few yards away. I had to get to her in time.  
I dashed and dove, skiding along the sand on my underside. My hand clamped around the orange-yellow hilt and I brought her close to my chest.  
Just as another tentacle came up, snatching my leg and hoisting me up into the air.  
"Bite off,Tigre Estoque!"  
Everything was upside-down and flailing as the Hollow played with me. I tried to unsheath my blade but the Adjuchas's toying kept making me miss.  
I was suddenly dropping, the sand coming at me rapidly. The Adjuchas shrieked again. I sommersaulted and landed in a crouched position, my sword still gripped tightly in my hand.  
A sliced off arm landed nearby with a loud _THUD _and blood squirt in every direction. Ggio was released, standing high above the spasming Hollow.  
It wouldn't give up. A tentacle came at me, rocketing faster then I could flinch for my Zanpkuto.  
But I made it first, drawing my sword. "Chase, Onza!" in my Ressurreccion I swiftly moved out of the way of the arm, sliding to a hault.  
Ggio came down on the tentacle--hard--slicing through the thick blubber like a butcher knife through melted butter.  
"Cut off the arms!" Ggio commanded, jumping out of the way of the tentacle, then recoiling and cutting it off.  
I copied, slashing at the oncoming attacks. Bit by bit the nubs fell squirming to the ground.  
And finally, Ggio got to the head, puncturing through both of its eyes with his wrist blades.  
The adjuchas screamed, like a tormented spirit, and a tentacle swung at Ggio, knocking him to the ground. They were both engulfed in a sea of sand.  
Then all was still as the thrashing body fell limp. Never to move again.  
"Ggio?!" I called, nervously.  
I heard a small groan and saw him climbing out from underneath the same tentacle that had crushed him. "Ugh..."  
I dashed over, helping him to his feet. Myform and his form dissolved back into our Zanpakutos. I quickly sheathed mine, and he weakly did his, too.  
"Are you hurt?" He asked, concern crossing his ragged features. I shook my hwad, then froze.  
I saw blood starting to soak his chest. "Vega...?"  
He saw the look in my eyes and glanced down. The blood splurt, dark crimson dripping down in thick coats. "Damn...A tooth in its arm must've gotten me..."  
And hit the ground.  
"GGIO!!"

I was waiting outside the medical room, leaned against the wall. If it wasn't one injury with Ggio it was another.  
"How is he?" Came a voice. I recognized it as Ulquiorra and glanced over at him. "Oh, Ulquiorra-sama. I..." Our gazes locked, "I don't know how he is. No one's been allowed in until the medic was done with the operation."  
"Barragan was furious when he found out," Ulquiorra reported, "he called Ggio a weakling and that he was going to have a pretty serious talk with him when he was better."  
"What else is new?" I groaned and folded my arms back against my chest in frustration, "When is she gonna be done with him?How deep was the wound?! Dammit all!" I pushed off the wall and spun, slugging a punch into the brick.  
A hole shattered around my hand from the impact. "This is all my fault! I was so careless and didn't think to help him! And I didn't secure my sword!"  
"Don't be so hard on yourself," he said, walking over to me calmly. I stared at him knowingly.  
"It isn't entirely my fault," I corrected.  
Ulquiorra gave me an understanding epxpression, "At least you can admit to your mistakes. Don't worry, he'll be fine."  
"I hope..." I bit my lower lip anxiously.  
Ulquiorra touched my shoulder, then turned to leave, "Tell me how he is. I'll be in my room, probably having a tea party."  
I laughed, "Ulquiorra-sama... Thank you."  
He risked a short glance at me over his shoulder, "Don't mention it. Though, I don't know what I did." And he moved off down the long white corridor.  
A few moments later the door swung open slowly and the medic walked out. "Oh, you're still here. Good. He requested to speak with you."  
I gave a firm nod of gratitude and stormed in, eager to see his condition.  
Ggio was sitting up on the examination table. He had his shirt off but he was covered by thin layer of bandages, tight against his thin, muscular structure.  
"You're OK?" He asked, eyes sparkling with relief as I came closer.  
"Yeah, a scratch here and a nick there. I'll live. How are you feeling?"  
'Sore as hell. My leg isn't as bad as my chest. You should've seen the cut! It was at least three inches deep! I'm awestrucked that the medic patched me up the way she did without me dying of bloodloss."  
I chuckled, "Which could've been a good thing."  
"Hey...!" He seemed offended, slightly.  
"Barragan-san isn't happy with you." I took into consideration the fact that Ggio saw his Master as a very high regard so I wanted to be somewhat formal to the old fart's name.  
He frowned. "I figured as much. In only two days I've broken my leg, screamed like a girl, failed my test, and nearly died fighting some adjuchas-class menos. Oh, did I forget to include scream like a girl?"  
"Nope." I plopped down beside him. "Hey, Ggio, if Barragan doesn't rip you limb from limb do you want to...maybe...go for a walk later?"  
"Walk...?" He grinned at me smugly. I shrugged, "Or we can hang out inmy room..."  
"I'm listening..." He chimed. I arched an eyebrow, "...and, uhm... You know what? I'll come up with ideas if Barragan doesn't put you in a life-sized blender."  
Ggio's smirk dropped. "Oh, OK...Close your eyes."  
"Hm?"  
"Just do it."  
I was kind of afraid to know what he was going to do to me, but I obeyed, lightly shutting my eyes.  
"I just want to try something..." His lips pressed against mine. I quickly pulled back, blushing madly. "Experimenting because you've never been kissed before, I see?"  
"Kinda..." He took my cheek and turned his head back to me, "I really wanted to know if you loved me or not."  
"Love...?"  
"Face it, you want me."  
"Want...?"  
"Don'tgo borderline retarded on me. I guess I really do like you, Adela."  
"I..." I was speechless. For some reason, I felt that I loved him too.  
He kissed me again. It took me a few moments before I finally returned it.  
Every second seemed like eternity.  
After a few miuntes he finally broke the passion apart, panting lightly.  
Not because he was out of breath. I felt a presence standing at the door that was anything but the medic.  
"I'm not disrupting anything, am I?" It was Barragan.  
"No, King-sama," Ggio replied, his jaw tightning. _YES, _I mentally screamed but remained calm.  
Barragan huffed, "Leave, Flores. Vega and I need to talk. One-on-one."  
_Mono-e-mono, _I chidded to myself and got up, touching Ggio's hand before storming out.  
I was about to pass Barragan when I added, "Oh, and Barrgan-san, I know you're an Espada, but don't you ever order me around like you do your slave-Fraccion."  
"What are you going to do about it, eh? Go cry to your Emo-Sama about me? You obviously don't know our difference in strength."  
I balled my fist but didn't do anything.  
Barragan titched, "You Fraccion now-a-days. So unreliabe. So **weak**."  
And with that he strode into the darkness of the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

~*~*~*~*~

**NOTE: **OK, I don't know if I'm gonna coninue this or not. i originally wrote this on another website, and everything above is the contents from chapters 1-4 (the only one's I've written, actually) hope u enjoyed anyway! And don't ask why Ggio keeps getting hurt XD ~Sam


End file.
